


Девичья честь

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: И она потеряла девичью честь. Вчера. А сегодня….





	Девичья честь

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке Сладкой жопки. Как и просили «»Мамон-девушка». Вы же не упомянули о каком либо событии, поэтому тут только моя фантазия.

Мамон медленно, печально и со вкусом душила белобрысого принца. Тот послушно сдавленно хрипел и мотал головой. 

— То есть ты не вернешь мне деньги за то единственное, что было для меня дорого? — С угрозой в голосе тихо, но очень отчетливо вопрошала вполне реальная иллюзия. 

— Х...х... — Вторил ей принц, мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

— И ты отказываешь мне, бедной и беззащитной девочке в том, чтобы возместить причиненный мне ущерб? — Злоба волной вливалась в голос и тот набирал интонации у обычно спокойной и рассудительной Вайпер.

«Все бы были такими бедными как ты, скупердяйка... а заодно такими же беззащитными» — пронеслось в блондинистой голове, но говорить, когда тебя довольно таки качественно душат, было не в силах принца.

Правда сводилась к паре строчек с закорючкой: накануне был праздник — большой повод, такой как день рождение Босса. Не выпить за его здоровье было не просто некрасивым, а оскорбительным, а Вайпер, которая быстро пьянела, не смогла отстоять свою девичью честь, и поддалась на соблазнительные речи принца. 

Особенно в его исполнении было хорошим «Люблю расчетливых дам, ши-ши-ши...», «Ты знаешь это любовь в кредит» и «Мы же оба знаем, что в случае чего я могу расплатиться...». 

Но, как оказалось наутро расплачиваться принц не желал. В особенности сегодня, когда Мамон сообщила Бельфегору СКОЛЬКО стоит её невинность, услышала категорический отказ возвращать сумму. На предложение вернуть ей то, что она потеряла принц лишь ухмыльнулся и предложил вернуть все затраченное время на обольщение подобной нахалки.

Наследный принц как то позабыл, что ссорится с иллюзионистами себе дороже, а с такими как Мамон или Мукуро ещё дороже. Именно по этой причине сейчас он лежал на полу, а его душила Мамон, и одновременно выколачивала деньги совмещая приятное с полезным и очень приятным.

— Ты же обокрал меня. Можно сказать ты... — Бель дернулся, стараясь достать свои ножи, но его попытка не увенчалась успехом — до поясных был не добраться, ведь Мамон сидела прямо на животе, а та пара ниточек, соединяющая его с ножами в прокладке пиджака были отрезаны все той же предусмотрительной хранительницей Тумана. 

— Ты вернешь деньги? — Настойчиво спросила Мамон в тот самый момент, когда Бель больше не мог ей отказывать — он начал биться в конвульсиях, и его голова, на его счастье, многочисленно кивала. — Вот и умничка.

Вайпер усмехнулась. Разрешение на доступ в сейф благородного принца было получено — то самое, которого она добивалась вот уже полчаса. Формальное, конечно, но ведь оно было... И именно оно давало шанс иллюзионистке вынести оттуда столько денег, во сколько она оценивала потерянную «девичью честь». И это самое формальное разрешение обходило её личное обещание больше никогда не влазить в личные вещи принца, которое она однажды проспорила.

Оклемавшийся принц хмуро посмотрел на напарницу. Та, даже не заметила этого. И принц состроил рожу. Вайпер мысленно усмехнулась, но не подала виду тому, что заметила.

— Слушай, мне тут пришли сведения, что ты буквально ограбила меня... — Начал принц, но Мамон отмахнулась от блондина как от назойливой мухи.

— Ты сам дал согласие. Тем более ты же принц. — Она неприятно оскалила зубы в улыбке. — И вообще радуйся, что я тебя, как порядочного принца не заставляю жениться на мне.

— Ши. — Принц усмехнулся. — Так это была неустойка?

— Отступные. — Кивнула Мамон. — А вот согласился бы сразу, и не пришлось бы полчаса лежать на холодном полу.

— Заботишься? — Поддел Бельфегор.

— Конечно. О том, чтобы Варии не пришлось выделять деньги на твое лечение. — Иллюзионистка усмехнулась — работа казначеем у Занзаса имела свои плюсы вроде этих.

— А как же девичья честь? — В завуалированных глазах Беля горело непраздное любопытство.

Но Вайпер только усмехнулась, не говоря о том, что свою «честь» она потеряла достаточно давно, и отнюдь не по пьяни. Но не сказать что тот опыт был хорош так же как вчерашний...

И кто-то должен был за это заплатить!


End file.
